residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2: Unraveled Fate
Unraveled Fate is the second episode of ''Resident Evil: Desolation. Claire's Nightmare "Awake" at last from the TerraSave cruise attack, Claire finds herself in a red void surrounded in a membrane. Literally "awakening" inside the mind of Natalia, Claire must endure a continuous cycle of danger, encountering horrific Incubo rising out of the ground smothered in membrane tissue, daggers falling from up above, Manne-kills randomly bursting out of the ground and other dangers while Alex fights to gain control of her mind. She eventually finds Natalia, and protecting her while they try to escape. Evading all of the horrific dangers lurking before her, Alex, in a last ditch effort, tries to consume them both as her face peers out of both sides of each membrane wall. However, in another mimic, Claire "destroys" Alex in the exact same way her predecessor, Ada killed her own, disintegrating Alex with a tank of nitrogen gas. Narrowly escaping the blast resulting from its exploding membrane, Claire winds up inside of a haunted vineyard. Scattered with corpses that randomly spring to life-often in buried contraptions-in the form of zombies, living tree branches (with Incubo occasionally emerging from them), and omnipresent fog, Claire claws her way through a never-ending series of deadly contraptions-with enemies occasionally emerging from them, eventually running into the horrific Cadavra monster, who emerges from a set of vines severing its skin in horrific detail. Chasing Claire through the yard, she eventually escapes into a haunted mansion. Searching for Natalia, she eventually uncovers an obituary of a missing Baker daughter when she hears young girl's laughter in the nearby room. Claire slowly navigates the dark bedroom when a Manne-kill pops out of the bed covers and starts attacking her. After killing the doll-and others in darkened corners-Claire sees something walk past her and follows said movement out the door leading straight into a never-ending hallway. However, the door begins constantly stretching itself along with constantly flashing lights and satanic music blaring in the background. Claire backtracks and shuts off the PA system in one of the bedrooms behind her. Exiting the room, Claire navigates down the hall when a corpse suddenly falls out of the closet to her left followed by a zombie coming out of the adjacent room to her right. After killing the zombie, Claire sees a hand shutting the suddenly opened attic up above. Navigating and finding the key, Claire unlocks and navigates the attic steps, running into a series of various monsters and Manne-kills in darkened quarters along the way. Claire continues searching and eventually discovers Albert Wesker standing behind her in the reflection in a mirror. He attacks Claire before turning her around in a headlock to face none other than Natalia in her now demonic "true," Dark Natalia form controlled through his sister's consciousness. She charges at Claire and rips through her heart-in the same manner her "brother" killed Spencer 8 years ago-before Albert finishes her off by snapping her neck. Claire's Story Claire wakes up in what appears to be a holding cell. Waking up to a portrait of Jill and Mike, she's alarmed to see an opaque ghoulish girl standing in a darkened corner of the picture. Picking up a fire lantern off the nearby nightstand, she starts venturing the tight premise after hearing radio transmissions from nearby. Having immediate flashbacks of her detention on Rockfort Island, Claire soon discovers it to be a haunted maze cleverly-disguised as a cell. With the ominous words "Tumbling Down the Rabbit Hole" etched on the walls, Claire soon finds herself in a deathly maze meshed in barbed wire filled with unexpected horrors and deadly puzzles lurking around each chamber. Completing one puzzle only to wind up inside of another after unlocking each path, Claire eventually reaches the end of the tunnel, aptly-named The Rabbit Hole Trap. Finding the words "Hear As I Hear" on the wall, she's distraught to hear a distorted version of the song "Go Tell Aunt Rodie" playing through the facility walls. Following the sound to the main hallway on the B1 wing, Claire sees Jill on a monitor screen up above surrounded in a barricade, who is venturing the facility halls on the other side at this same time. Continuing down the hall, Claire passes more monitor screens, the first showing a woman who bears a striking resemblance to Jill navigating through a haunted cabin, except with noticeably darker and shorter hair and is seen wearing a S.T.A.R.S. uniform. This is soon followed by a depiction of forest trees surrounded in red fog and TerraSave members being held hostage throughout the facility. Upon passing by one last monitor screen, which is mysteriously blacked out, fellow TerraSave member, Joel Easton appears on a large set of computer screens located at the end of the hall. Claire goes to answer his distress calls, but his feed is soon sabotaged by the demonic Dark Natalia, who boasts having not only unlocked the key to immortality, but true terror: the human mind. Assuring Claire that she will soon, too, fear her, she triggers a power outage that sets off a chain of deadly traps causing on-and-off flickering and color-changing fluorescent lights and hall distortion loops as she navigates throughout B1. After enduring a series of Natalex's mind games, Claire eventually stumbles upon a distorted monitor screen of a gurney-strapped woman kicking and screaming in agony with the words "Feel As I Feel" engraved high above in blood red graffiti. A simple glance into the accompanying security camera causes a flickering light. Claire begins to suffer a panic attack of her own as the woman's trauma was imprinted into the camera from her consciousness via Alex's mind-transfer protocol and transferred to herself with a single flash of the lens, imprinting only those parts of her subconscious from that precise moment in time into herself. Claire races into the nearby bathroom, evading a pack of stalking Incubo and zombies awaiting her along the way. Upon healing herself with psychedelic medicine over the sink, she sees a reflection in the mirror of Albert Wesker. However, she turns around and finds none other than Dark Natalia's horrific face bursting out of the nearby tub drenched in blood. After another flickering of the lights, Claire is met with a pair of randomly-appearing Incubo who catch her by surprise. Withstanding the monsters, Claire exits back into the hallway, but finds a candle vigil where she originally saw a pair of double doors. The hall transforms into a haunted reimagining of the hallway leading to Spencer's office where her brother, Chris and his partner, Jill had their fated encounter with Albert Wesker years ago as she backtracks through the hall. Along the way, she bypasses portraits of the Wesker and Baker families-as well as TRICELL agents Jessica, Raymond and Derek C. Simmons-which had replaced the windows. However, the "familiar" double doors disappear as the candles burn out following a bleed out effect on the nearby walls. Continuing down the darkened hallway, Claire is eventually smothered in fog escaping through invisible rungs following a door opening sound. Seeping through the fog are horrific holograms of ghost girls donning mutant black eyes while the demonic girl's voice begins reciting "Ring Around The Rosy". Undeterred, Claire then finds shadows of demonic symbols on the adjacent hall following the end of the recital ("We All Fall Down") following a light flicker. After turning the corner, the hallway lights turn green, imitating a ghost hunt as Claire encounters a flock of massive stick figures hanging on the ceiling from which Incubo occasionally fall and attack at random after passing them. Claire eventually encounters Cadavra, who bursts out one of the stick figures and chases her into a zombie-infested hallway. Along the way, Claire runs into bloody hand prints on the walls which eventually take the form of silhouetted arms after a random flickering of the lights. Upon reaching the end of the hall, Claire finds Wesker holding her brother, Chris, strapped to a gurney, in the window, proclaiming "paybacks are a bitch." Claire quickly breaks through the window to rescue her brother after barricading herself as she's chased from behind, but finds the room empty, revealing it to be an apparition. Finding journal entries of hostages, Claire eventually runs into a pair of Cuj'os and narrowly outruns them. Locking herself in the adjacent room, she discovers a unique item on the counter. Picking it up, she begins to see a montage of flashbacks from other people's memories, revealing that Jill was in Raccoon City at the same time as her during the T-Virus outbreak and also helped save a life that night just as she did Sherry Birkin's: Chet Allison, child survivor of the outbreak, now a member of her partner, Chris' Alpha Team. Further clips reveal that Jessica, Raymond and Parker had orchestrated the Terragrigia Panic and Natalia's subsequent abduction while acting under the guise of B.S.A.A. operatives. Claire then learns the shocking truth: Natalia had become the new vessel for Alex Wesker's consciousness after winding up in her custody on Sushestvovanie Island, leaving the Burton house and arriving on the island where Jessica, Raymond and Parker are seen planting the bodies of Uroboros survivors on "her" own free will leading directly to their capture. The deception revealed, an Umbrella agent donning the name tag Mia Janus is then depicted receiving an injection where upon Ada is heard asking a seemingly younger Albert Wesker "what have you done with her?" after being exposed via gurney to the T-Incubo hallucinogenic virus, though Claire notes a mismatch in the voice on the device. Upon exiting the room, Claire runs into the next trap, "See As I See" engraved on the wall when the Terragrigiia trio appear on a monitor screen and blanket Claire in a VR simulation in the form of a photorealistic symbiotic aesthetic on the wall with nightmarish lighting effects via Alex's digitized consciousness protocol, projecting it from a unknown device. Dubbed "Nightmare Vision", Claire goes through a number of unique horrors emerging from the walls at random turns, trying to follow a wiring path. Eventually finding the end of the wiring, Claire runs into Natalia and follows her lead. However, she leads her straight into a symbiotic maze after getting sucked into the wall. With moving amalgamations of molded corpses and other disturbing imagery awaiting her around every corner, Claire eventually finds Natalia sinking into the ground via symbiotic quicksand. Finding and pulling the switch, Claire deactivates the Symbiotic Maze puzzle via turbine and winds up in a generator room, though Natalia has disappeared. When a symbiote welds the door shut, Claire is forced to enter another puzzle, and eventually finds a pliers and piece of paper with the order by which to cut the wiring. Claire deactivates the Nightmare Vision puzzle, but unknowingly triggers another contraption in doing so as flashing zombie apparitions are scattered about the hallways, projected through a blinking light generator through the virus. After obtaining the Lion Key in the darkened, claustrophobic Bunker Room, having to go through enemies peering off and underneath the bunkers and Alex's horrific face in the window, Claire enters the Mirror Room whereupon she must endure the occult Mirror Trap. After enduring demonic apparitions appearing in, out of and around mirrors-and simultaneously having to control a reflection of herself in an overlapping aesthetic glimmering from each of the mirror lenses-while moving them onto pulley-activating platforms, corpses and Manta begin to fall from the ceiling. Claire is then able to snag the Crescent Moon artifact which sets off a revolving door taking her directly to the next room. Darkened, Claire hears a nearby phone ringing and is horrified when Alex suddenly appears on a TV screen. After speaking to Claire, the lights turn on, revealing a haunted Merry-Go-Round with satanic apparitions, Incubo and Creepers surrounding her blanketed in a red aurora. Using an axe to smash the horses, Claire obtains The Devil's Eye artifact which Claire uses to unlock the hallway leading control deck, having to endure laser wire traps and enemies in a darkened tight space to reach it. Deactivating the laser wires, Claire exits into the hangar room, but runs into a red hazeous Gas A hallucinogen that suddenly fills the room, blinding her while enemies (real or hallucinatory) appear at random to attack. Unlocking a grating leading to a darkened, Pighead-infested chamber, Claire takes the staircase leading directly to a second control deck which she uses to shut off the pipes while activating a set of pulleys-via control panel-that carry coffins through two openings-on the lower level and ceiling which can be reached via walkway-each with dangers lurking around every corner. Claire follows echoing Jill screams into an eerie dark trail resembling a barbaric torture chamber with eerie sounds-including doll and girl laughter-light-shunned corpses, flickering lights, and vanishing Mannekills, Creepers, Pigheads, and Incubo jumping out at her around every corner while Dark Natalia's flickering mortified face leads her into a path of moving dark bodies before encountering real zombies at the end of the trail. Going down a haunted staircase with ominous paintings, Dark Natalia's horrific face once again randomly appears in the doorway as she tries to open it, followed by a Necromongul randomly appearing underneath the staircase as she turns around. Claire escapes through the open door, finding it empty when she turns around. Leading Claire straight into the Needle in a Deathstack Trap, she is faced with 10 coffins each either containing items (including a keychain and needed keycard), weapons or enemies lurking inside. After obtaining the keycard to a shack-like hallway, Claire is faced with flashing zombie arms reaching through openings in the wall in a "familiar" recreation. In doing so, Claire is able to find the switch which deactivates the laser wires barricading the B2 doorway, but finds another trap, marked "Keys To Your Freedom" on the walls in the nearby shower area. After turning the valve, Claire is blinded by a gas hidden in the shower pipes and zombies bursting out of stalls in the back which activates bloody showers pouring from the faucets. However, the water unlocks the clues-via writing on the wall-by which to unlock a crate in the wall-barricaded in stones-containing a flamethrower. Burning all enemies, Claire is able to unlock a hidden passage way-originally shrouded in gas which evaporates on impact-leading straight into the locker room area where she's able to pick up various items-including all 3 B2 room keys, herbs, and ammo boxes. However, she's eventually met with a burning Cadavra bursting out of one of the lockers. Using an aptly labeled escape route ("Back Against The Wall"), Claire is able to unlock a secret revolving door leading straight into a dark room. After being subjected to horrific imagery-a silhouette of Wesker ripping a baby from a woman's uterus ("I believe this belongs to ME!"), a mutated infant on top of a generator, an apparition of a mutated Mia with her womb ripped out, a hallucination of Rhysport being attacked with a T-Incubo viral missile and Dark Alex awaiting in the hall-Claire eventually finds 4 dangling eye pieces-via the blinking light trap-with the code to unlock the B2 door in the form of an ouija board and the switch to shut off the blinking generator. Proceeding into the B2 hallway, Claire must obtain artifacts hidden inside the organs of 3 of her deceased TerraSave allies' corpses-Lauren Mickelson, Jared Cohen and Cliff Medina-in order to fulfill the 3 pieces of the pentagram sealing the B3 hallway door, reliving the devastation of Terragrigia, Sushestvovanie Island (including the torturing of inmates) and Raccoon City via holographic hallway aesthetics along the way. Activating the deadly Bloodbath Puzzle inside the ominous Blood Room via the Lava Lamp and Electric Chair puzzle (from which Cadavra emerges and chases Claire through a series of blood geysers emerging from the ground), Claire ventures through the riveting Freezer Room maze to get the badge and fingerprints off the Umbrella employee corpse-Ted Arnholdt-needed to enter the R&D and embryonic/vile labs, having to go through mazes covered in apparitional white fog. Seeing the glass prisons of mutant embryonic B.O.W.s,, Claire obtains the carbon monoxide vile needed to complete the Gas Chamber puzzle, making note of its de-ja vu symptoms as noted on the container. However, she then finds herself being chased by Albert Wesker who's seen approaching the lab on the monitor. Claire tries to outrun him after hiding, but is caught and injected with a syringe. Waking up in a haunted greenhouse-a haunted reincarnation of the vile lab via syringe-induced hallucination-Claire battles her way through blinding gases, haunted plants and molded monsters to find the antidote before mutating. Waking up back in the real world, Claire continues into the hall leading to the vaunted Gas Chamber, evading an ambush from Cadavra to obtain the final puzzle piece from Jared's heart upon activation. Upon proceeding into hall B3, Claire is delighted when she finds Natalia, but incidentally activates a motion-sensored alarm system in trying to rescue her down the hall. Using the available cover and resources, Claire manages to open and escape into the vent after drawing all zombies and B.O.W.s to her location, encountering moving shadows-and Alex waiting around the corner-along the way. She eventually runs into a Manta chasing her. Cocking her gun, Claire kills the Manta, and desperately tries to escape as tear gas begins to fill the shaft after being exerted from its body. Claire exits into the Doll Room, where she must endure the Doll Maze puzzle before obtaining a ziplock bag-labeled Evidence Bag-and tape waiting for her on the shelf. Claire collects the first of 5 tapes containing a 2-digit code as part of the Tape Puzzle wherein Trip, Jessica, Raymond and Parker all reveal their insidious plan-and Parker being in on the collusion in response to Raymond's earlier remarks-with Jessica noting that "'Natalia' is back home, or should I say... Alex" after deceiving Chet and eventually another, taken some time after. A glitched-out man, identified as Maximilian Anderson, tells Jessica "I love it when a plan comes together." Continuing her search, Claire obtains the 3rd tape, consisting of a viral training mission with her brother, Chris, who immediately has flashbacks upon seeing the words "Kiuju" engraved on the wall; a 4th, entailing a Jill therapy session at the B.S.A.A. testing facility before her second capture where she describes having suffered from severe PTSD and flashbacks due to her treatment at the hands of her captor, Albert Wesker. Upon finding the 5th and final tape, Claire is able to obtain archive footage of Jill while being experimented on during her ordeal. Obtaining the 10-digit passcode from the 5 collected tapes-a juxtaposing of "Alpha Omega"-Claire is able to obtain more vlogs of Jill in the computer lab via treasure hunt. Piecing them together one-by-one, Jill describes her relationship with Mike, the man in the picture she found in her S.T.A.R.S. office, describing them as very close but "I haven't met his partner, Leon." She later describes the relationship as having strained from him becoming a workaholic for "reasons unknown" and bearing responsibility for his death-after being called to investigate a series of "murders" in Raccoon City-having witnessed and failed to disclose paranormal activity of her own in Raccoon City. Jill then recalls rescuing a T-Virus survivor-Chet-from the Raccoon City train tracks and finding and curing his infected dad in the hospital by obtaining the antidote, taking solace in having later saved a life (actually, two lives). She also recalls seeing Wesker at Mike's funeral, who personally unleashed Nemesis to hunt Jill while noting "he had a score to settle with (her partner), Chris" who he later found on Rockfsort Island along with his sister. Now motivated to find Jill, feeling "bonded" by this discovery, Claire fulfills the second part of the treasure hunt by obtaining the lever passcode from the x-rays in the adjacent X-Ray room. In doing so, she opens the door leading to B4 hallway while simultaneously opening garage doors filled with zombies (via cam footage) in unknown parts of the hall. Upon navigating through B4, Claire must endure a series of hot spots-floor pentagrams giving off a hallucinogenic flash bang effect which illuminates monstrous silhouettes-and color-changing effects in the hallways triggered by proximity devices, one right after the other after disarming them in a cycled, nightmarish puzzle. Going through darkened, red blood splatter-illuminated hallways with bleedout effects in the walls ("Paint The Town Red"), orange halls giving off hallucinations ("Hell On Earth"), darkened, eviscerated halls emulating near-invisible, see-through stalls, walls and objects ("Ghost Ship"), and embodied corpses covered in smoke engravings ("Purgatory"), Claire eventually encounters Easton after enduring the last of these nightmarish aesthetics in the hallways. Upon learning that Alex and her men are holding Barry hostage, Claire begins searching for Barry, finding him attached to a gurney in a room. Noting the writing "Free My Mind" engraved on the wall (with an arrow pointing downwards), Claire attaches the other end of the wiring to herself on the opposite gurney. In doing so, she enters the same simulated nightmare construct created from Jill's memories and begins searching for him. Claire enters a reimagining of Lisa Trevor's cabin-reinvented from a strain of the virus-and rescues Barry, going through a haunted cornfield and zombie-infested yard, including a scarecrow springing to life-Cadavra in disguise-to retrieve him after finding the key in a hellish search. Waking up back in the room, Claire informs Barry that Umbrella is planning to launch a nuclear missile containing the virus which could engulf all of the New York metropolitan area in panic and mutation to which he responds that "TerraSave has already sent (security officer) (Kyle) Calahan along with the new kid" to deal with the virus. Barry clarifies that this "new kid" is none other than Chet, who received combat training from her brother shortly before embarking on his mission in Edonia. Walking back into the hallway, Claire picks a B.S.A.A. training file off the floor, "ALLISON, CHESTER CHARLES" signed by none other than her brother, corroborating Barry's claims. Claire uses the encircled badge number of Chet to enter the password-encrypted War Room. Beginning another treasure hunt, Claire searches the room for clues. A side-by-side comparison of a pair of recovered tapes to live monitor feeds-one from Jill's consciousness and the other from real time security footage on the A hall-reveals that Cadavra is a hallucination-thus revealing the means of his invincibility-and Jill had suffered hallucinations of the Spencer Mansion on the B2 wing. A series of supercomputer-projected flashbacks-via looted Memento device-reveals that Ethan Winters' wife, Mia had secretly been working for Umbrella at the same time-well before the Arklay incident-and she would be used to propel his research-the Stairway of the Sun flower-by birthing a pair of "Meta Twins" using Wesker's Progenitor DNA as an IVF donor in order to test the virus' proficiency at the Umbrella Chicago lab one month before the Arklay incident. Moreover, the "Twins" had later been separated (exact circumstances unknown) to keep Wesker's T-Virus plans confidential, but Jessica had learned through her new boss, "Maximilian" that Lena's DNA had long since been harboring supercells, known as Omega Genes through the combined presence of the Progenitor and G Virus. Continuing down the hall, Claire learns that Wesker had fathered ''another child, Jake Muller, who was last seen with a now-adult Sherry-who she rescued many years prior-in China. Meanwhile, Albert's "sister," Alex, after obtaining a sample of the C Virus from Derek C. Simmons, would use her late-brother's carrier for her own means and placed Mia in metabolic arrest while conducting her immortality and fear-based experiments. After subsequently learning of Piers' fate, Claire approaching one final image of a human Alex sending a pod back into cryostasis and then goes to answer a nearby phone ringing, which turns out to be Ada calling her on her looted cellphone when the feed is hacked by a laughing Alex. Zombies are seen trying to break through the nearby glass window after another spontaneous power outage. A bloodied Mia groggily gets off of a gurney muttering "save my babies" when she's dismembered by a spontaneously-appearing Dark Natalia. Claire sees one split second flicker of the Weskers' silhouette-and the mysterious woman, presumably Lena standing between them-when she's forced to navigate through a transforming corpse-filled room-where monsters randomly emerge-which sees her inside of a dark cave-like maze with things jumping out at her around nearly every invisible corner to make it back. Escaping through the nightmarish Catacombs Puzzle, things take another ugly turn when Claire finds herself being chased by the hellacious Cenobite/leech-like monster, Magdala. Racing down the hall to evade its agape mouth and tentacles as it tries to devour her, Claire baits the monster, throwing a looted Molotov Cocktail in its mouth and leading it its fiery death down a pit at the end of the hall after evading it. However, Claire takes the elevator to the lower floor and is surprised at the sudden appearance of terrifying amalgamated Condemned creatures awaiting her. Fighting her way through suddenly-appearing trap doors-and creatures emerging from them-on the bottom floor, Claire eventually finds the corpse of Derek C. Simmons. Having to run his corpse through an X-Ray scanner, Claire is able to obtain the code to hack a terminal in the adjacent room where the nightmarish hivemind Manj'aro creature emerges. After destroying the creature, Claire discovers footage of Jill being held hostage with a collar device around her neck. After obtaining and loading a tranq gun, Claire continues searching and obtains the Codex-portable radar device-via passcode-protected safe that pinpoints Jill's location. However, the collar device around her neck injects a hallucinogen into her system which causes Jill to see Wesker in Claire's place and starts attacking her in a fit of rage. After defeating and neutralizing Jill with the tranquilizers, Claire removes the collar device from her neck. Jill begins seeing flashbacks of Chris during their Kiuju encounter in her subconscious as she begins to talk to her. Asking if it's Chris just as she starts regaining her consciousness, she responds "no, Claire... Claire Redfield." Category:Episodic